Easter Training
by StakeTheHeart
Summary: Mindy didn't think finding hidden eggs would be fun so she thinks up something else. With Dave's help, her plan is put into action. The result turns out to be more rewarding than she thought. Rated for language. One Shot


**Sorry this is late but Easter was one busy day for me so I'm posting this a day late. I came up with the idea when we were eating breakfast and my dad had said a joke with the punchline being "Here's your egg douchebag!" complete with the motion of throwing an egg at someone. We all laughed and I immediately thought of Mindy. It was something I could totally hear her saying. This is the result. Hope you all had a great Easter (Or a great day if you don't celebrate it) and enjoy!**

* * *

It was a warm day outside. Today was Easter and I had a great idea that I couldn't wait to share with Dave. I came up with the idea as I ate breakfast. Marcus had asked me if I wanted to do an egg hunt or if I was "too grown up" for that kind of thing. I knew he was joking so I gave him a smirk and replied that, yes, I was too old to look for hidden eggs but if he upped the stakes and hid painted grenades then I would be game. He frowned but I laughed and told him I was only joking with him. He sighed and finished his coffee before leaving the kitchen. I tapped my spoon on the bottom of my empty bowl and began to wonder what I would really do for Easter.

In the past, I had no time for it like the other holidays. I was lucky if I had a break or presents at all. I was always out fighting crime because that was what made me happy. I thought of the egg hunt kids usually do and then my thoughts slowly went from eggs, to a game, and then to the perfect idea. I called up Dave and asked if he had anything planned. He said he didn't so I invited him over. I was waiting for him outside now, blocking the sun from my eyes with my hand. His bike came down the street and turned into my driveway. He put down the kickstand and hopped off, walking over to me with a wave.

"So, what's with the rushed phone call? Did something come up?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"Nothing besides the best idea to kill some time; its Easter themed too," I replied happily.

"Ok, what do you have in mind?" he said.

"Let's go inside, we need eggs," I replied as I turned to go back inside. He followed me in.

"Hey Dave, what are you two up to today?" Marcus asked as we entered the kitchen.

"Ask Mindy. She has an idea for Easter," Dave answered. Marcus gave me a calculating look. I ignored it and opened the fridge.

"Damn, we don't have a lot left," I muttered as I opened the egg carton and looked inside.

"Don't have enough? Where you reconsidering an egg hunt?" Marcus asked me with a hint of intrigue. I laughed and shut the fridge, taking the eggs with me.

"Heck no, I have a better idea," I replied, setting the carton on the table. Marcus frowned, waiting to be told my brilliant plan. Instead, I told him we needed confetti.

"What would we need- oh, I see. Ok, I'll be right back," he said, suddenly understanding what I wanted.

"Get dye too. We should get into the Easter spirit while we're at it," I told him. He nodded and left.

"What are you planning?" Dave asked with pure curiosity.

"If you haven't got it yet then I can't tell you," I replied. He sighed but nodded, knowing I wouldn't budge on the topic. We watched TV while we waited for Marcus to return. He got back and I ran to take the bag from him. I dropped it off in the kitchen before running off to find an old towel to cover the table.

"She sure is excited about this," Dave commented to Marcus. I heard him say this as I prepped the work area. I read all the directions and soon, I was ready. Dave and Marcus were silently watching me but now Dave came to sit at the table.

"We're dying eggs now?" he questioned.

"Well, yeah, what's wrong with that?" I replied.

"Nothing, but what will we do with them after if we aren't going to hide them?" he responded. Dave was really confused now. I smiled smugly and laughed.

"You will know soon enough Dave," I said as I took out an egg. Marcus shook his head.

"I'll be in my room. Knock yourself out," Marcus said as he left. I wondered briefly if he meant that literally or not. With a shrug I turned to Dave and passed him the egg.

"You heard him. Start dying the eggs," I ordered jokingly. He laughed and did as he was told. We placed the eggs on holders so that they would dry.

"Have you eaten breakfast yet?" I asked him. He seemed taken aback momentarily but answered anyways.

"No, but what does that have to do with your idea?" he replied.

"Do you want an omelet or something?" I continued, ignoring his question. I wanted him to wait and see my plan unfold.

"Sure, I guess," he said in confusion. I left to see if Marcus wanted anything and returned when he said he did. I got to work getting the pan, spatula, and butter out.

"Is your grand idea kindness?" Dave asked me when the gears in his head gave him no luck. I glared at him and he laughed.

"What, I'm not kind enough for you? I may put you through hell when we train but that's my way of showing kindness to you. If you don't know how to fight then the world is certainly not going to give you any kindness," I replied.

"I'm just kidding," he told me reassuringly.

"It doesn't matter. What do you want?" I asked him. He told me and I got to work cracking eggs and finishing off each serving. With Dave, Marcus, and I sitting down to eat, I had used six eggs. We ate two each. Before sitting down I stored the shells back in the carton. I had cracked each egg only at the top to try and keep it in a good condition as much as possible. When we finished Marcus sat in the living room and I rinsed out the shells. Then I set them in the carton upside down to dry out.

"Once they dry we can fill them with confetti," I said to Dave. He raised an eyebrow at me now that it all came to him.

"We aren't going to throw those at each other are we?" he questioned me. I grinned but nodded.

"What's the purpose of that?" he asked.

"Hand-eye coordination and agility along with anything else you manage to learn from the exercise," I replied.

"Well, I guess this is a good Easter themed training," he admitted.

"Yeah, it will be fun," I responded. I lifted an egg and checked to see if it was somewhat dry. It was, so I turned to get the confetti and began filling each one. Dave started to help so I left him there to finish while I cut out holes in paper towels. We taped the paper towel circles over the hole in the eggs so that it sealed in the confetti.

"There, we're done. There are six here so I get three and you get three. Whoever can land more hits wins, whether they can get close enough to smash it on the other or throwing it and hitting each other. If they don't break it doesn't count and if you don't get it back in time the other person can use it against you," I explained, setting down the rules. He nodded in agreement.

"Ok then, let's go," I said with rising excitement. I picked up a red, purple, and pink egg while Dave picked up a yellow, green, and blue egg. We headed outside and stood on opposite sides of the lawn. I stood in a ready stance while Dave stood awkwardly and watched me.

"Are you ready?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Yeah," he replied. We stood quietly for a few more seconds before Dave ran forward. He held two eggs in one hand and one in his other, ready to use it. I dodged his blow and rolled out of the way. I held my eggs the same way as him so when I came out of the roll I tried to peg him with an egg. He jumped away in time though. I hopped to my feet only to throw myself back down as a blue egg flew through the air at me. It missed and exploded with color on the sidewalk.

"Damn," I heard him curse. He separated his two remaining eggs in each hand. I advanced on him quickly and tried to smash my red egg on him but he blocked my blows three times in a row. The last block knocked the egg from my grasp. It fell in the grass so I somersaulted to retrieve it before Dave could. He skidded to a stop once I had it in my hand and then dodged when I threw it. It shattered on the fence behind him.

"Ha, you missed!" Dave exclaimed with a laugh. I growled and ran after him with an egg in each hand.

"I'll get you!" I shouted with a smirk. I chased him across the yard and caught up to him. With a well-aimed throw, I managed to peg him on the shoulder with my pink egg. It broke and rained confetti all over him.

"Yes!" I yelled. He brushed some confetti off and turned to confront me.

"I'll get you back for that," he warned.

"Try," I challenged. He advanced on me with a series of swipes, trying to smash the egg on me. I dodged and blocked while keeping my last egg safe. He swung out a foot and caught me behind the leg unexpectedly. I fell on my back in surprise and that's when he smashed the yellow egg on my shoulder.

"I got you!" he yelled triumphantly. He retreated to put some distance between us again. I stood and dusted off my shoulder.

"Good one Dave," I said, getting back into a ready stance. We stared at each other silently, gauging when the other would attack. Suddenly, I lifted my hand and got ready to throw. Dave reacted at the same time. His last egg flew through the air and I leaned out of the way, still holding my last egg after faking my throw. The green egg smashed somewhere behind me and a voice yelled in anger.

"Ahhhh! Now look what you've done! Will you kids stop all that ruckus!" it screamed at us. Dave ran over to stand next me, sincere worry plain on his face and the game completely forgotten.

"I'm sorry sir," he said to the man who stood on the side walk covered in egg shells and confetti.

"We were just playing a harmless game," I told him. His angry eyes landed on me.

"I came out here to quiet you down and this is what I get. Do you not have any respect for your neighbors, girl?" he said to me. I scowled and crossed my arms. Dave saw my expression and hurried to amend the situation.

"It won't happen again sir. We're very sorry-" he began but I cut him off.

"I was trying to have a friendly Easter themed game with my friend. What harm is that? Instead of hiding eggs or giving chocolate ones to friends I thought of something else. It's nothing but a fun game to play. It's not my fault you're a grumpy old f-" I tried to say but this time Dave cut me off.

"We won't disturb you again sir," he quickly responded, raising his voice to drown out what I had to say. I grumbled and gave the man a reluctant nod.

"It better not young man," the neighbor replied. He turned to walk back to his house. When he reached his walkway, I glanced at the egg in my hand. I smirked and looked back at the man.

"Here's your egg douchebag!" I yelled as I chucked the purple egg at his back. It hit its mark and exploded in a rainbow of colors. The man flinched and turned to glare at me with fire in his eyes. I just laughed at his expression. Dave looked panicked and grabbed my arm. I vaguely felt him tug me back inside in a hurry, desperate to put a solid object between us and the man. We tumbled into the house and I struggled to contain my laughter. A minute later, the door shook with angry knocking.

"What's going on Mindy?" Marcus said as he approached us.

"Why do you assume it was my fault?" I asked when my laughter subsided. He just gave me a knowing look. I shrugged innocently. He pulled open the door to see the neighbor gritting his teeth with a puce colored face. I couldn't help but think he looked like an Easter egg himself. I covered my snicker with a cough.

"How can I help you sir?" he asked. His question was followed by loud ranting and Marcus listened patiently. I stood next to him, peeking out the door and Dave stood behind me.

"Ok sir, I'll make sure she's punished. I'm sorry for the inconvenience," Marcus told the man. Marcus turned to place a heavy hand on my shoulder and give me a stern look. The man left when he was sure I would get what I deserved. Marcus shut the door and dropped his hand from my shoulder.

"How do you always get into fights?" he asked me tiredly.

"Just lucky I guess," I replied simply.

"As you know, I'm not going to punish you because it isn't necessary. I know you know what you were doing so all I ask is that you don't upset that man again. Are we clear?" he told me.

"Yes," I replied reluctantly, even though I was already coming up with a new plan for next Easter.

"Good, I'm going back to relax. It's my only day off and I might as well take it," he said. I nodded and walked into the kitchen. Dave followed me.

"So I guess we tied," Dave finally spoke up.

"Yeah, I guess so. Although, I think I should get bonus points for hitting that old geezer," I replied with a laugh.

"Hey, I hit him too," Dave replied indignantly.

"Unintentionally, so that doesn't count," I responded.

"We were supposed to hit each other so technically we tied," he countered.

"Ok fine, we tied…but I still think I should get extra," I mumbled. He only shook his head but a smile started to spread across his face.

"Maybe next year, instead of trying to hit each other, we could go out suited up and see how many criminals we can hit, except they will be hard boiled eggs. Then we kick their ass after," I proposed. I heard Marcus groan in the living room. Dave laughed and playfully punched my shoulder.

"Ok, I'm game," he agreed. I smiled, excited and looking forward to the next Easter.


End file.
